1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski equipment carrier and, more particularly, to such a carrier which is lightweight, and which is adapted to be carried in an over-the-shoulder position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an individual goes snow skiing, he or she generally has to carry the skis and poles across the top of a shoulder or carried in an underarm position. As can be seen, this takes one or both hands and can be uncomfortable even after a short distance of travel. Various ski equipment carriers have been developed in the past which are provided with complex clip and clamp mechanisms to secure the ski poles and skis to the carrier. Also, these Prior Art carriers generally are overly large and heavy so as to enable the individual to carry the heavy ski boots in addition.
None of these Prior Art devices provides a lightweight, simple ski equipment carrier which may be easily and comfortably carried by the skier in an over-the-shoulder position.